hogwarts al desnudo
by Paddy13
Summary: ...mmm...no soy buena haciendo summarys asi que solo les digo que es una entrevista...uqe le hacen a sirius....si quieres saber que pasa...solo entra y lee..!....slash SR...muy leve...


Holas…bueno primero hay que aclarar que los personajes no son míos sino de Jótaka Roulin…o también conocida como J.K. Rowling…alias la asesina de chuchos pulgosos ¬.¬…a excepción de Lucila que es mío…

("") pensamientos

N/P_ notas de Paddy…osea yo..jeje_

---------------------------------------------

**Howarts al desnudo**

Buenos días queridos televidentes…y publico… ("aunque en su mayoría sean unas locas psicópatas")…. (Un montón de chicas y algún que otro chico que seguramente estaba ahí obligado por su novia aplauden)…

-Hoy tenemos como invitado del día para nuestra entrevista a uno de los chicos mas difíciles de conseguir…..y el es…..Sirius, el mas codiciado de todo Hogwarts, Black! (todas las chicas del estudio se paran y empiezan a aplaudir y gritar como locas…N/P_ lo que son_ ¬.¬)….claro que esto se lo debemos a nuestra coordinadora Lily Evans…(aplausos)…

Sirius entra y se sienta en el sillón que se encuentra al lado del sillón de la presentadora… Lucila

-Hola Sirius…y dinos ¿como estas? Nos han dicho que estabas muy emocionado por venir a nuestro programa…-

-La verdad no lo estoy…además vine nada mas porque me obligo Lily a cambio de una cita con James ("Lo que hago por vos Prongs me debes una, y muy grande ¬.¬")

-ejemm…ehh…si claro…¬.¬… y yo estoy muy bien - gracias por preguntar…y ahora mucho mejor porque estas sentado al lado mío… (Se da vuelta y le habla al público) SII!!! ESTA SENTADO AL LADO MIO Y NO AL LADO DE UNTEDES VIEJAS BRUJAS LOCAS Y MANIATICAS!!!! MWAJAJAJJAJAJJA (_risa malévola…o por lo menos intento de risa malévola XD_) (miradas asesinas por parte de todo el publico femenino hacia Lucila)…cof cof…mejor sigamos con las preguntas…

-como quieras…¬¬ ("que bien lo que me faltaba la entrevistadora es una loca")

-bueno "Siri"…Puedo decirte Siri ¿no?...-

-NO ¬¬ ("Espero que Moony no le este viendo…hay demasiadas chicas….estoy seguro de que a Remus no le va a gustar…quien iba a decir que mi lobito iba a ser tan celoso…--")

-Muy bien….sigamos "Siri"….y como te estaba diciendo…todos sabemos que eres uno de los mejores jugadores de quidditch que tiene Gryffindor…

-ah…en serio no sabia que hubiese otros tan buenos como yo (pone su típica sonrisa perruna…que a todas nos encanta…y a cierto lobo también…- jeje) (NP/ _ya se nos agrando sirius_…) (todas las locas que ya conocemos empiezan a gritar)

-ah claro claro perdón mi error, es obvio que vos sos el mejor y mas lindo jugador de todo Howarts…¬… ¿y exactamente en que posición estas?

-Soy Golpeador por supuesto…es por eso y por mi duro entrenamiento (N/P _si claro_ ¬¬…_agrandate algo cuando quieras_) que tengo estos brazos… (Hace pose de músculos)… (N/P _supongo que se escribirá así bueno se entiende no? Jeje :P_) (A Todas las chicas del publico…mejor dicho del estudio…incluyendo a la reportera (N/P _si se la puede llamar así_ ¬.¬)…_se les cae la babaº¬º_…… (N/P a_ los baldes a los baldes señora lleve su balde ahora que están en oferta!….jeje…si alguien se ponía a vender baldes ahí se hacia rico…porque la verdad que hacían falta_…)

Cuando terminaron…de babear por sirius…literalmente…Lucila…

Nuestra loca y maniática reportera admiradora de sirius….(N/P _aunque creo que eso no hacia falta aclarar)_ sigue con la entrevista…

-Siri te molestaría que te haga una pregunta de índole personal? -

-emmm….creo que no depende…0o (" Y ahora esta que me piensa preguntar")

-bueno debo aclarar que estas preguntas nos las envían chicas de Hogwarts que están interesadas por vos…y la primera pregunta nos la envía Juli y es… ¿Qué prefieres boxers o calzoncillos? -

-0-0 ¡QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA!

-Oh vamos es una pregunta fácil…solo me tienes que decir si usas boxer o calzoncillos…-

-…

-Yyy????

-…boxer…feliz?...--…

-Sii!…ahora otra pregunta…cuales son tus boxer favoritos?

-Unos negros con huesitos blancos…(responde inconscientemente) 0///0…ehh no quiero decir…ehh…¡QUE LES IMPORTA!...0///0…

-OK… Mejor sigamos con otra pregunta…algo que nos interesa a todas las chicas…

-...("ay no y ahora que me va a preguntar 0.o ")…

-Sirius esta enamorado?

-Ehhhmmmm 0///0…..puede ser….

-0o…de verdad SIRIUS BLACK ENAMORADO ESO SI QUE ES UNA PRIMICIA…!!!...y quien es la maldita bruja…ejem…quiero decir quien es la afortunada?

-…

El director le avisa a Lucila por el auricular que se les acabo el tiempo, y que debe terminar con el programa…

-¡QUE¡NO!...(todos la miran sorprendidos oo)…///… ehhh lo que quería decir es que se nos acabo el tiempo por hoy…nos vemos en el próximo programa hasta mañana…y ojala que continuemos con esta entrevista -

-("que suerte de lo que me salve…seguro que si les contaba que estoy saliendo con un chico y no una chica….y que además ese chico es Remus…se morían de un infarto….pensándolo bien…") (sale corriendo) EHHII CHICAS NO QUIEREN SABER CON QUIEN ESTOY SALIENDO!!!….(mirada malévola)

-------------

Bueno este es mi primer fic…o por lo menos mi primer intento de fic 0.o…

Se aceptan reviews…tomatazos…sirius :P jeje ya kisiera…

Besos los kiero…

Y gracias por leer…


End file.
